Carry On, Cath
by FicChic12
Summary: I wished Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell was longer, and I really wanted to see what Cath's first time with Levi would be like, so I wrote it. This is my first time writing something like this, so please don't judge me. I'm serving you a lemony coffee with this fic ;) LEMON LEMONS


**All characters in this story belong to Rainbow Rowell! _Carry On, Simon _also belongs to Rainbow Rowell! This is based off Rainbow Rowell's book _Fangirl._ **

"_Baz looked at me, blood smeared across his face, fire in his eyes, and smiled in triumph. Simon thought that he'd never looked better, more alive. 'Simon, you did it. You stopped the Humdrum.' Simon shook his head while he grasped Baz's cloak, and tugged him to his body, 'No,' Simon smiled, feeling high on triumph,'We did it.' And when Baz kissed him, he knew everything would be okay. They would both be okay. They would Carry On._" Cath let out a shaky breath, feeling the finality of it all. Levi pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, feeling his smile against her skin made her shiver.

"So, that's the end of _Carry On, Simon_?" He quirked his thin eyebrow at her, smiling, "I don't have to share you anymore?"

Cath leaned back into the circle of his arms more, "Sorry for that, but yeah, i-it's over now." It had been a week since school was over, and it had also been a week since they had seen each other. She hadn't met his family yet, nobody was home, but they were all suppose to be back tomorrow. That made her so nervous, but she removed that thought from her head. She was in need of some Levi time. Especially in need for using her mouth for something other than talking.

She turned around quickly in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs on either side of his hips. "Cath," Levi breathed, "_Carry On, Simon_ may be over, but it doesn't mean you have to stop writing stories in that world... And I really don't mind about the sharing thing, I was only joking, you know?"

She smiled and kissed his chin. He'd shaved. Leaning back, she pecked him on the lips and said, "I know." Then she returned to his chin, moving towards his ear, lips gliding along his jaw to her destination.

"Okay." Levi was gripping her hips now, in a way that really made her think of what was going on his lap. Then she thought about the week without him. It had been terrible. They called everyday, but it wasn't the same as _this_. Being with him like this. And maybe that made her bolder tonight. She stared into his blue eyes, seeing the love she felt for him reflecting in them. She made up her mind. She wanted this; She wanted him.

She kissed him under his chin to distract him from her fumbling fingers on the smooth buttons of his plaid shirt. If he noticed, she might lose her nerve. She had reached the third button, when Levi's hand stilled her own. "Cath?" She didn't want to look in his eyes. He was going to laugh at her, she just knew it. But then again, this is Levi, and he would never hurt her. "Cather?" She finally looked into his eyes, feeling like he could see straight into her soul. "What are you doing?"

She didn't quite know how to reply to that. She couldn't bring herself to say it to him, she could barely think about his lap without freezing up. But she knew what she wanted, even though she didn't fully know what to expect from it. So, she tried telling him without words. She finished unbuttoning the last button, and kissed his smooth chest, feeling his warmth spread into her. He took a shaky breath, letting her push his shirt over his shoulders, tugging it from his arms to throw it some where to the side. When he finally grasped the hem of her shirt, he looked at her as if she were a deer, about to bolt at any sudden movement. "We don't have to do anything, you know, I'm not pressuring you or anything, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

She tried looking for any uncertainty of what she was about to do. All she could find was worry about doing it wrong, but finding no hesitation about doing it with Levi, because this was _Levi_. She looked into those blue eyes, and said with utmost certainty, "Yes." He studied her eyes until he found what he must've been looking for, then tugged her shirt off gently, leaving her room to escape. She didn't. He had already seen her like this, but it felt different. More real. More serious. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, nipping at her bottom lip, and something coiled in her stomach. He wasn't giving her what she really wanted. She tried to kiss him fully, but he pulled back before she could. "Levi!" She whined, and he chuckled in response.

"Cath, I want to do this right. I know it's your first time," she blushed as he said that, "And I want this to be special. I love you." His voice broke slightly.

"I love you, too." She whispered. She leaned up and kissed him, unsure of how to go about this properly. She didn't know where to start, so she just tried losing herself in his lips, which was easy to do. She loved it. It was intoxicating. Cath couldn't get enough of him. As she pulled away reluctantly for air, he kissed her neck, slowly, making her shiver. Nervousness gripped her now. What happened to the girl who couldn't get enough of Levi?

She felt him smile against her neck, right where her neck meets her shoulder, "Relax, Cath."

"I don't know how." She whispered, voice breaking.

He moved in closer, if that was even possible, pressing his body into hers, "Let me help you." His voice was like liquid gold, already working towards calming her down. "But first, we need to take off those glasses of yours."

She laughed breathlessly, remembering how he told her that even though he liked her glasses, he loved watching her take them off. "You and my glasses..." She slid them off, and set them on the side table, looking into his eyes while she did it, and watching his blue eyes have that look that she only sees when they are making out. Realizing that they had never gone farther than this made her even more anxious and... excited for the next step.

Levi began kissing her again, not as soft as before. She bit his lip lightly, making a groan spill from his mouth. He licked her lips, asking for entrance and she happily let his tongue slip in. His tongue against her tongue made her moan, and the intensity grew the longer they did. He sucked on her tongue and another moan left her lips. She gasped when she felt his fingers slide up her spine, and played with the clasp on her bra. He pulled back, looking into her eyes questioningly, "Cath, we can still stop now, it's not too late."

Levi started to pull his hand away from it, but she shook her head, reaching for his hand and put it back on the clasp. "Levi, I don't want to stop. Keep going. I love you."

He gave his one hundred watt smile, "I love you too." He kissed her hard, and multitasked by also unclasping her bra. She shivered at the sudden feeling of no turning back, but helped him when he pulled back to take it off. She knew she didn't compare with the other women he's slept with i.e. Reagan, but hoped that would he be okay with that. He was looking at her breasts though, as if they were treasure that he had just uncovered. "Beautiful." He whispered. She felt his hands move from her waist, and slowly move up to right below her breasts. His eyes flicked up to her hers for permission, and she nodded.

She was unprepared for the feeling that jolted through her when he covered her breasts with his hands. Her back arched and she thought she heard him whisper, "So soft," but she wasn't sure because all she could think about was how his callused hands were massaging her breasts.

She grasped his shoulders as he kissed her neck while still continuing to keep the massage going in between them. He pinched her nipple in between his fore finger and thumb, slightly rolling it, causing her to gasp, "Levi!"

He stopped pulling back, "Is this too much?"

She knew he would stop if she asked, but she didn't want to. "No. Levi, keep going. I-it feels good."

He smiled proudly. Men. "Okay.." And returned to kissing her neck, whilst massaging her breasts. His left hand moved down to the waistband of her jeans, but didn't try to take them off. He flipped her onto her back, straddling her hips without crushing her with his weight. She truly felt what was happening in his lap now... and she liked it. A lot.

He slid his mouth from her neck, to her collarbone, and looked up again, asking for permission. She knew he wanted her to feel comfortable with all of this, and even though at this point she wasn't quite sure what she was giving permission for, she nodded. She found out when his tongue dipped in between her breasts, and she arched into him, their hips pressed together like puzzle pieces. He slid his mouth from there, to her left breast, circling his tongue around her nipple, while his left hand moved back to her right breast to keep massaging it. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, and she thrusted her hands into his soft hair, pressing his face into her breast.

He chuckled but gave her what she wanted as he latched onto her nipple and sucked, licking her nipple with his soft, wet tongue the entire time. His hand pinched her other nipple and rolled it between his fingers, both his tongue and hand causing her to gasp. Then he suddenly switched. His mouth latched onto her right breast, while his right hand massaged her left, leaving no time for her to relax, not that she wanted to. He did the same thing with his mouth and fingers again, causing her breathing to shudder, in a good way, and causing the warm feeling in between her legs to get even warmer.

He removed his hand from her breast, and moved it back to her waistband, circle the button on her jeans. He seemed to wait for her to stop him, but she didn't, she wanted him to. He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her jeans from her legs whilst still keeping her underwear on, and still sucking her nipple. He pulled back to start on his own jeans, but she stopped him, trying to do something instead of just letting it all happen to her. She slid her hands down his chest, and lightly muscled abs. She loved his chest, all of it. When she reached the waistband of his jeans, she bit her bottom lip, and unbuttoned them. She slid the zipper down, but needed his help to take them the rest of the way off.

Now all that was between them was their flimsy underwear. Her stomach was coiling in a frenzy now, with no sign of stopping. He gently pushed her back onto the bed, laying down on top of her without crushing her with his weight. The next kiss he gave her didn't even start gentle. He kissed her hard and fast, and she liked it. He moved his mouth to her neck, then dipped his tongue in between her breasts again, but he didn't stop there. He licked down her stomach, swirling his delicious tongue around her belly button, then stopped at the waistband of her underwear. His hands were on her thighs, moving towards the warmth in between her legs.

She gasped when she felt his finger brush her warm center. "Oh!"

"Cath?" Levi was worried, but she had never felt anything like that before, it felt even better than the massaging.

He pulled away again, but she didn't want that. "No, keep going. I- I like it." He immediately returned his finger to her center, rubbing her through her damp panties.

Something was building inside of her. "You're so wet." Levi whispered, feeling her wetness through her thin white panties.

"Oh God, Sorry." She covered her face, embarrassed.

He kept the the wonderful rubbing going, "What? Cath, don't you dare apologize for that. God, don't apologize for that." He moved his hand to the waistband of her underwear, "May I?"

That was the last of her clothing. Then she would be truly naked. But this was Levi, and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. "Yeah.." She whispered breathlessly, barely able to get the words out. He looped his finger into the sides of her underwear and pulled down, tugging it till it reached her feet, then flung it somewhere in his room. He turned back to her, looking at every part of her slowly. A blush began on her cheeks, hearing him whisper, "Beautiful. Cath, you are so beautiful. I love you."

"I l-love you too." Her breath hitched as he slid his hands up her legs, starting at her ankles till her reached her thighs. He hadn't really seen much, since her legs were stuck together tightly, but he spread them apart slowly. The cool air touched her most sensitive area, and she knew she was flushing all the way to her scalp. "Beautiful." She heard him whisper again. His finger moved to rub center, fulling feeling all of her now. Gasps were coming out of her mouth now instead of normal breaths.

Levi removed his finger, causing her to gasp, "No! Levi, don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I promise." Sending her a small, quick smile, and moved down until he was face to face with her center, his warm breath blowing against her most sensitive area. His blue, smoldering eyes flicked up to hers, questioningly. This time, she had a pretty good idea at what he was asking for, yet, she still nodded, unable to speak. His warm tongue flicked out of his mouth, dipping into her. She arched her back, gasping, unable to control herself. He licked her from bottom to top, causing her to become even more wet. That feeling building inside her was growing stronger now. She was gripping his hair, keeping him right where she wanted him. Cath didn't quite understand her feelings right now, they were so chaotic with him sucking her sensitive nerves. He licked inside her soft folds, and dipped his tongue into her again. In and Out repeatedly, causing her juices to flow even more. The feeling inside her was trying to burst out of her, but she couldn't relieve it. She felt like she was going crazy.

Then, it happened. Levi flicked her clit with his tongue, repeatedly, and she burst apart, feeling like she was flying towards the sky with ecstasy. That word was barely in her vocabulary, along with what she realized was happening. She was having an orgasm, and Levi was drawing it out, lapping up her juices, sucking on her clit, thrusting his tongue inside of her. Just when she was coming down, he inserted his finger inside her, causing a loud moan to escape her mouth. God, that felt good. Her insides clenched his finger, causing him to groan. He pulled his finger out slowly, then pushed back in. That feeling returned again, as he repeated the process, this time inserting two fingers. She was flying high, but it was still just out of reach. "Levi, I- I need more!" She pushed against his fingers as he increased his pace. He curled his fingers inside at hit a spot that caused a jolt to go through body. When his thumb rubbed her clit, it pushed her over the edge, screaming.

When she was fully conscious again, Levi was licking up all her juices as they flowed out of her. He kissed his way up her body, pressing a kiss to each nipple as he went, then kissed her lips. His lips tasted of... her, which just, unbelievably turned her on more. She lovingly traced his lips with her fingers, "That... that was amazing."

His one hundred what smile returned, bursting with pride, "It's not over yet." She thought about what she should do. Wren told her that the first couple times, she would only be graded on attendance... But that wasn't how she rolled. She didn't just want to be along for the ride, she wanted to do something for him too. She rolled till he was on his back, and she was straddling his waist. She could feel him pressing into her through his boxers. He was... big. He shuddered as she grinded her softness into his hardness, and she _felt_ him grow harder.

Kissing his chest, she moved her hands to the sides of his boxers, and looked up at him questioningly. He nodded, Adam's apple bobbing. She pulled them down, and threw them somewhere in the room like he had with hers. Her eyes were glued to his erection, as she had never seen one before, much less an erected one. She thought of what to do next. Was she ready for this? Yes. She could do this. She wrapped her hand around his member, squeezing slightly. His breath shuddered out of him, "Cath, you don't have to do that."

She squeezed him again. "But, I want to." She thought of all the fanfiction she's read, looking back to see if any could help her do this right. She pumped his member quickly. He squeezed her hips, making her think she was doing it right. She rubbed his tip with her thumb, and his hips bucked under her, almost making her fall off, but he was still gripping her hips. Wetness touched her thumb, and she wondered if she could down on him, like he went down on her.

As she licked lightly down his abs, she prayed that the fanfictions would guide her through this. His hands moved to her head, stopping her before she reached his member. "Cath, really, you don't have to, I'm not expecting you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Levi, I promise, I'm okay with this. Now, let me do this for you." He loosened his grip on her head, not letting go of it, but not stopping her from moving it till she was face to face with his member. "I've, uh, never down this before, so, uh, forgive me if I don't do this right." Then she licked the pre-cum from his tip. His hips bucked again, but she didn't slid off. She sucked him into her mouth, and circled her mouth around him. Licking his tip again as she pulled back, she tried to find the rhythm that he had found when he was doing this for her. In, Out, In, Out, all the while sucking him.

She tried to remember what else to do, what else did her fanfics say? Oh, yeah. She curled her tongue under him, causing him to groan and buck his hips into her face. His breathing labored, and he was gripping her hair. She curled her tongue, flicking his tip, and he gasped, "Stop!"

She pulled back, "Why?"

"Because, I was going to come."

She tilted her head to the side, not understanding why he wanted to stop still, "So? Isn't that suppose to happen?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I was going to come... in your mouth."

"Uh-huh... So?" She still didn't see what he was getting at.

"You would seriously do that for me?"

"Yeah."

He looked into her eyes, looking sort of awestruck, "Okay, I guess... Proceed." She did. She repeated her rhythm, sucking, and tongue curling, until he grunted, and came into her mouth. It didn't taste... bad. She licked all of it up, swallowing all of it, then lovingly pressed a kiss to his tip as she pulled away. She was on her back in less than a second, with his length pressed against her warmth. "You are amazing, did you know that? I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, before he kissed her with all his might.

He pulled back, and fumbled with something in his side table draw. A condom. He pulled it on, then pressed his tip into her center, but not yet entering, "This might hurt a little, but I promise, it will get better."

"Okay." She squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed inside her, filling her up. She shuddered as he moved back out, then back in, repeatedly. It felt strange, but not bad.

Just as she was getting used to it, she heard him whisper, "Sorry." He pushed into her all the way to the hilt, and a burning pain burst from inside her. God, that hurt. He kissed her tears away, repeatedly apologizing.

He pulled out, then back in, repeating the process slowly, as she got used to it. "It's okay. I-it doesn't hurt so bad anymore." And it didn't. That coiling feeling was rising again. He kept the same pace. A slow pace. He wasn't going fast enough. "Faster Levi, faster!"

"I don't want to hurt you." He voice was unsteady. This had to feel as good for him as it was her. If he wouldn't go faster, she would help. She thrusted her hips into his, trying to keep pace with him. "Cath. Cather. God, Cath, you sure this is your first time?"

"Mmm... Yeah, Levi, I'm sure." His pacing grew faster, causing her to shudder. The feeling was growing steadily stronger.

"Well, your a natural Sweetheart." He rolled his hips, hitting a spot that made her arch her back, causing him to go deeper.

He thrust into that same spot, almost taking her over the edge, "Levi!"

He gripped her butt, his sweaty hands forcing him to go even deeper and hit a spot that made her jolt. Release was just out of reach. "Wrap your legs around me." She did, hooking her feet behind his back. He was thrusting into her sweet spot as he rolled his hips, and kissed her hard.

One of his hands on her butt trailed down, in between her legs, massaging her clit, causing her orgasm to hit. And she came hard, screaming his name. "Levi!"

She was milking him for all he had, her walls pulsing around his member. He kept her orgasm going as he increased his massaging and sped up his thrusting, breaking apart himself. "Cath!" He groaned loudly, and came. He gripped her hips with both hands, thrusting as fast he could as she drowned in ecstasy. He pulled out of her when they both came down from their high. He threw his condum into the trash, then reached to turned off his lamp. She turned on her side, and he wrapped himself around her body, like quotation marks, wrapping his quilt around their sweaty bodies.

He kissed her cheek, "So, how was that?"

"It was magic", She whispered tiredly as she turned her head to kiss his velvet lips.

Levi pulled away after a long breathless moment, "I love you, Cath, so much."

This night was magical, and those were the magic words. His magic words. "I love you too, Levi." She smiled beatifically, then fell asleep in his warm arms.


End file.
